Mi Dulce Navidad
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT]RXHH Ren Tao odia la Navidad por algo que sucedió en el pasado, pero alguien muy especial le hará cambiar de opinion... Pesimo summary ¬¬ no os engañeis por él...


Ohayo! He vuelto con un fic nuevo! Me recordais, verdad? n.n 

**Crii, crii, crii...**

**Se puede saber quien trajo a los grillos!!?? En fin, esto es un especial de navidad, espero que os guste!**

**Género: **AU (Universo Alterno), Shonen Ai..

**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Hiroyuki Takei. Si fuese mío habría más yaoi... ¬¬

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigas Mª Carmen, Mª José y Xirila, que se que les gustan estas cosas...

**Notas: **Este es mi primer yaoi! Es RXHH, es decir, Ren X Horo-Horo, y ONE-SHOT, es decir, de un solo capítulo. Absténganse homofóbicos y a los que no les guste el RXHH

-blabla- habla normal

-_blabla- _Pensamientos

(N/A blaba) – aclaraciones de la autora.

Y tras esta introducción tan tonta, que empiece el fic! Mi Dulce Navidad Por hannah-hm 

Día 24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena. Un chico de pelo morado y ojos dorados caminaba por las nevadas y solitarias calles de Tokio. No había ni un alma en las calles, y el chico pudo observar, a su pesar, las casas iluminadas con familias felices que celebraban tranquilamente la Nochebuena. Apenado, se dirigió al pequeño parque de su barrio y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

-_¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en celebrar esta estúpida fecha?- _pensaba el chico, algo enfadado.- _Simplemente es una excusa para hacer una fiesta y dar regalos a la gente, nada más. Sólo es otra estúpida fecha del año, como todas las demás..._

Ren Tao, que así se llamaba el chico (N/A alguien lo dudaba? XD) no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que se habían amontonado en sus ojos. Para evitar que lo viesen llorar, se encogió en el banco y puso su cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Soy el gran Ren Tao, heredero de la Gran Dinastía Tao!,¿ por qué me pongo a llorar como una chica cualquiera?- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras borbotones de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Tal vez es porque en mi familia nunca se le ha dado sentido a la Navidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño Ren de 5 años estaba sentado en una cama, sonriente, mirando fijamente la nieve, que caía lentamente en el exterior. Estaba en pijama, y llevaba puesto uno de esos gorritos de Papá Noel. Su hermana, Jun, le miraba cariñosamente, y pensando en cómo un niño tan pequeño podía sorprenderse de algo tan simple como la nieve.

CRASH! (N/A ole yo y mis efectos especiales ¬¬)

Tanto Ren como su hermana se sobresaltaron por el ruido, y se dirigieron lentamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Tú y tus estupideces, mujer!- era la voz de En Tao.

Ren y Jun pudieron ver por larajilla de la puerta a su padre delante de su madre, que estaba sentada en el suelo, sollozando, con un jarrón roto a sus pies.

-Pero En, es Nochebuena, pensé que tal vez...- Ran Tao sollozaba y tiritaba ante la imponente figura de su marido.- Tal vez podríamos reunirnos con la familia y celebrarlo...

-Celebrarlo!? Alguna vez me has visto celebrar esa estúpida fiesta, mujer!? Sabes que nunca celebraré esa fiesta que hace tan débiles a los demás!- En Tao golpeó fuertemente a su mujer, que salió rodando por el suelo. Luego, desapareció.

Ren se había quedado petrificado. Nunca había visto que su padre pegara a su madre.

-Ren?- Jun estaba pálida.- Ren, estás bien?

-Nunca más.- El rostro de Ren se había oscurecido.- Nunca más celebraré esta fiesta!

El Tao se quitó el gorro y lo tiró al suelo. Jun se quedó sin respiración.

-Ren...- Ren tiraba al suelo todo lo referente a la Navidad, bolas, espumillones...- Por qué, Ren?

-Por qué?- el ojidorado paró unos instantes y miró a su hermana.- Por qué, dices? Por culpa de esta maldita fiesta, Padre se ha enfadado y ha pegado a Madre! Por culpa de esta maldita fiesta, Madre ha sufrido una paliza! Por culpa de maldita fiesta, tú y yo estamos aquí, sufriendo por su culpa! Por culpa de esta maldita fiesta, me han quitado toda la ilusión! Y aún preguntas por qué?

Ren se desplomó y comenzó a llorar, mientras su hermana se dirigía hacia él y lo abrazaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren Tao se despertó sobresaltado. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se sorprendió al ver que estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Había llorado en sueños. Le costó un rato reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Se secó las lágrimas y fijó la vista en el cielo.

-_Todos los años lo mismo. Todos los años, el día de Nochebuena, sueño con aquel día, y desde entonces no encuentro el sentido a la Navidad. Por qué no deja de atormentarme?_

Sin poderlo evitarlo, unas nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Ren?- El Tao se secó las lágrimas y vio que enfrente suya estaba Horokeu Usui, un chico de su edad de pelo bicolor y ojos azabaches.- Estabas llorando, Ren?

-Déjate de tonterías, Horo-Horo.- Ren apartó la vista de Horo-Horo, intentando ocultar un rubor que no habían ocasionado las lágrimas.- Yo no lloro.

-Pues vale.- Horo-Horo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Algo en el interior de Ren hizo que se levantara y le detuviera.

-...- El Usui miró a Ren extrañado y divertido a la vez.- Qué haces que no estás con tu familia celebrando la Navidad?

-mmm- Horo-Horo se soltó de la mano de Ren y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.- Había venido a Tokio porque Yoh iba a hacer una fiesta en la residencia Asakura, pero me peleé con Ryu por culpa de una botella de sake...

-Qué estupidez...- Ren miraba a Horo-Horo con furia.- Yo no me iría por culpa de una pelea.

-Pues tú bien que estás aquí, seguro que también te has peleado! Ò.ó- Ahora era Horo-Horo quien estaba furioso con Ren, que se mantenía imperturbable.

-No me he peleado con nadie.- Ren miró fijamente a Horo-Horo, que retrocedió unos pasos.- Tú no lo entenderías...

Ren se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. No le agradaba que la gente le llevara la contraria, sobre todo cuando no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Horo-Horo, por tanto, se había dado cuenta de que algo grave le pasaba a su amigo, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Sobre todo, sabiendo que desde hace unos meses había empezado a sentir algo por Ren, algo más que una simple amistad... Ese sentimiento le hizo correr detrás de él y agarrarlo de la mano.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, IDIOTA?- Ren se había puesto rojo al sentir el contacto del Usui.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sin que me expliques qué te pasa.

-Vaya, ahora el gran Horo-Horo decide preocuparse por los demás, que sorpresa...- Ren le miró con gesto burlón, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que alguien se preocupara por él.

-Pues sí. Y ahora me vas a explicar muchas cosas. Primera, qué haces en Tokio?

-Vengo a pasar las navidades con mi tía, que vive aquí, pero ahora ella está trabajando.

-Ajá. Y segunda, por qué estabas llorando?

-Pues verás...- por primera vez en su vida, Ren Tao decidió sincerarse totalmente con una persona, además, teniendo en cuenta de que había empezado a gustarle ese aire de chulería que tenía Horo-Horo, y deseaba contárselo todo. Sentía tanto cariño hacia él, que le contó todo lo que le había pasado con la Navidad.

-Om, comprendo.- Horo-Horo sentía lástima por su amigo, necesitaba ayudarle.- Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Sí.- Ren recobró su aspecto frío.- Quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo. No necesito que sientas lástima por mi.

-No pienso irme, Ren.

-Pues peor para ti, porque te vas a resfriar.- Ren se dio la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente, cuando una cálida mano le agarró.

-¿No te he dicho qué...?- Ren no pudo continuar, porque sintió cómo unos labios rozaban los suyos, dejándole sin habla. Los minutos que pasaron así se hicieron eternos para ambos. Al fin, Horo-Horo se separó de Ren.

-Pero...- Ren se había quedado sin habla.

-No digas nada, Ren.- Horo-Horo estaba algo colorado.- Quiero decirte que... te quiero Ren, y me preocupas. No voy a dejar que sufras por algo de pasado. Quiero que seas feliz...

-Horo-Horo, yo... yo también te quiero- Horo-Horo miró a Ren con los ojos como platos.- Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora... Gracias...

Y dicho esto, Ren abrazó fuertemente a Horo-Horo.

-No voy a dejarte nunca solo, Ren.- Horo-Horo besó nuevamente los labios de Ren, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Y juntos, se encaminaron a la fiesta que daba Yoh Asakura.

Ahora Ren adora la Navidad. Le daba igual todo lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, ahora él estaba junto a Horo-Horo, y ese había sido su mejor regalo de Navidad

FIN 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ya está! Terminó este mini -fic! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no me ha convencido mucho... ¬¬

**Ya saben, si les gustó, dejen review, si no les gustó, dejen review, y si simplemente pasaban por aquí, dejen review! Por favor! TToTT**

**Hasta la próxima!**

Atte:hannah-hm 


End file.
